BIG FETE
by Philomena Valo
Summary: Der ganze fünfte Jahrgang schmeisst eime riesenfette Party... wo natürlich nicht nur Tee getrunken wird oder intelligente Gespräche geführt werden... R/R
1. In Ermangelung einer Idee oder Inspirati...

Das hier ist eine Sequel, aber man kann es auch als eine eigenständige Geschichte sehen. Es geht um eine Party, wie sie nur so in der Zaubererwelt stattfinden kann ... so überhaupt nicht marysuehaft... *g* Es sind ein paar erdachte Figuren dabei, wobei wir schon beim Disclaimer wären! Außer diesem Figuren (aus der Sicht einer von ihnen - Philli - ist die Geschichte geschrieben) gehört alles der Lieben Frau R. (credits to Sis Aurelia). Harrys 5. Jahr... und ab geht's... Ach und bitte reviewen zum Schluss, ja?!  
  
Ach ja... Montag... das war Philli Lieblingsschultag. Erst Zaubertränke, dann Muggelkunde und Kräuterkunde - alles Fächer, wo sie gut war, der Rest... *räusper* In den Gewächshäusern mussten sie zusammen mit den Slytherins eine ganze Weile auf Professor Sprout warten, bis diese ganz abgehetzt endlich erschien: "Entschuldigt, Kinder! Ich musste noch etwas mit Professor Dumbledore abklären, was ich euch auch gleich mitteilen möchte. Bitte schreibt mit, es ist wichtig." Die Schüler holten ihre Blöcke heraus, gespannt, was jetzt kam, denn normalerweise hatten sie heute ihre Praxisstunde, Mittwoch war immer Theorie. "Also", Prof Sprout schaute sie vergnügt an, "Wir werden eine Exkursion mit der gesamten fünften Jahrgangsstufe durchführen! (erstes aufgeregtes Gemurmel) Dazu wandern wir auf die andere Seite des Sees, denn da wächst zur Zeit das Gerbkraut sehr sehr gut! Wir wollen etwas davon sammeln, ein paar Experimente damit durchführen. Also wird Professor Snape auch mitkommen, um mit euch einen Trank zu brauen (noch mehr aufgeregte Stimme, deprimierte, wie auch fröhliche), dann werden wir in aller Gemütlichkeit ein Lagerfeuer mit Marshmallowbraten machen (jetzt viele aufgeregte Stimme, wieder nur frohe) und zum Abschluss werden wir dort in Zelten übernachten!" Ein Tumult brach aus!! Jeder plapperte etwas anderes! Alle waren begeistert von dieser Idee!! "Wusste ich s doch, dass euch das gefallen würde!", rief Prof Sprout über das Stimmengewirr hinweg. "Wann geht's los, Prof?", fragte Seamus Finnigan laut. "Am Freitag! Der ganze Freitag wird für euch Exkursion sein!" Viele klatschten in die Hände. Insgeheim wusste jeder schon, was dort abends in den Zelten los sein wird: BIG FETE!! Die Stunde verlief nach einigen näheren Erläuterungen zur Exkursion fröhlich, aber unkonzentriert. Philli und Draco lächelten sich durch die Blätter der Pflanzen immer mal schüchtern an...  
  
Nach einem ruhigen leckeren Frühstück an den nahezu leeren Tischen schwang sich Philli ihren vollgestopften lila Rucksack auf den Rücken. Hermine mahnte sie zur Eile, weil sie fast die letzten waren. Als sich Philli in ihrer Hast dann noch fast aufs Mäulchen gelegt hätte beim Versuch über die Bank zu steigen, auf der sie gesessen hatte, packte Mione ihre Hand und zerrte sie hinaus. Die Wanderung begann. Leider hatte es am Vorabend ziemlich stark geregnet und so war der Weg um den Sees etwas (*cough*) schlammig. Als Harry beinahe noch ausgerutscht wäre und sich total eingesaut hätte, hakte sich Philli lachend bei ihm unter, so dass sie sich gegenseitig stützen konnten, was Draco gar nicht gefiel. Er lief ein paar Meter hinter ihnen und beobachtete sie genau. So rutschten sie eine Weile vor sich hin, bis Parvati laut mit weinerlichem Tonfall vernehmen ließ: "Och, man! Der ganze Schlamm macht meine Hose noch ganz schmutzig!" Harry und Philli schauten sich mit einem Blick an, als wollten sich beide sagen: Tussi! Harry drehte sich unbemerkt zu Parvati hin. Sie hatte eine teuer aussehende, schwarze Stoffhose an, die mit silbern glitzernden Steinchen besetzt war. Harry flüsterte zu Philli: "Wer zieht zu nem Wandertag am See auch so ne Hose an!" und Herm, die mit Ron an der Hand hinter ihnen gegangen war, erklärte leise: "Sie steht auf Justin Finch-Fletchley von Hufflepuff! Deshalb hat sie sich so aufgebrezelt!" Die Vier warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Später, als der Boden immer weicher wurde, kamen sie an eine Stelle, über die man springen musste, wollte man nicht bis zu den Knöcheln in Schlamm versinken. Einige Leute, die vorne gegangen waren, mussten diese Erfahrung machen. Harry schlug Philli vor, selbst rüber zu springen und ihr dann zu helfen. (Harry: "Du glaubst gar nicht, was ich für Muskeln in den Beinen hab! Wenn man sich nicht ordentlich genug an dem Besen festklammert, fällt man noch runter!"). So machten sie es auch. Als Philli rübergehüpft kam, wurde sie von Harry aufgefangen und dann lagen sich die beiden lachend in den Armen. Dracos Laune wurde immer schlechter. Pansy fragte ihn zuckersüß: "Draco, kannst du mir bitte rüberhelfen?", doch er sagte genervt ohne sie anzuschauen. "Crabbe, machst du das mal?" Was Draco nicht wusste, war, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Philli und Harry rein freundschaftlich war. Sie wusste, dass er nur auf Cho Chang stand und er wusste von ihrem Freund. Tja, es war von Tom die Rede. Philli schrieb sich ab und an mit ihm, doch so richtig hatten sie nichts mehr miteinander. Wie auch, wenn man sich kaum sah?! Endlich bei der Wiese mit dem Gerbkraut angekommen, wurden ihnen weitere Schritte erklärt. Sie sollten welches suchen, mit kleinen Sicheln abtrennen und in Folien tun. Viele kamen zu Neville und Philli und fragten, ob das auch das richtige Kraut wäre. Später, als sie bei ihrem Camp angekommen waren (wo bereits zwei riesige Zelte aufgebaut waren), brauten sie allein aus diesem Kraut, Erde und Wasser einen Zaubertrank. (Idee noch einfügen!) Prof Snape hatte heute äußerst schlechte Laune. Schon auf dem Weg hatte er Harry und Philli angeblafft, sie sollen gefälligst mit singen aufhören und nicht so schrecklich rumalbern (sehr zum Vergnügen Dracos). Diese Beschäftigung mit dem Gerbkraut war eher unspektakulär und langweilig. Erst am Abend ging die richtige Action los. Als Lehrer waren mitgekommen: Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Vector und Snape, letzterer verabschiedete sich aber am Abend wieder, murmelte iregendwas von: "Is mal wieder Vollmond...!". Sein Abgang schien nicht nur die Schüler zu freuen, auch die drei Frauen drückten sich die Hände und ein Hufflepuff hörte seine Hauslehrerin sagen: "Jetzt wird erst mal angestoßen, Mädels!" Das Lagerfeuer war ruhig und besinnlich. Herm und Ron lagen sich lächelnd in den Armen, schauten träumerisch ins prasselnde Feuer und hielten ihre Stöcke mit der Marshmallowmasse dran in die Glut. Als die Teile fertig und knusprig waren, fütterten sie sich gegenseitig damit. Dean saß allein vor dem Feuer und starrte hinein, er hatte keinen Stock in der Hand, sondern eine Zigarette. Philli setzte sich zu ihm: "Hi, Dean. Na, warum schaust du so betrübt?" - "Ach, ich vermiss nur Amelia!" - "Ja, das hier ist ja auch zu romantisch..." Dann starrten sie beide in das heiße Licht und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Etwas weiter weg saß auch ein einzelner Herr mit Zigarette melancholisch ums Lagerfeuer. Draco hatte sich seine Chancen bei Philomena bei null ausgerechnet. Wiedermal würde er gegen Potter den kürzeren ziehen. Göttin, wie er diesen Kerl hasste...  
  
Herm und Philli wollten endlich mal das Zelt inspizieren. Sie gingen dorthin, wo die beiden aufgestellt waren. Sie sahen aus, wie keine Einfamilienhäuser. Das eine hatte über dem Eingang Wappen mit Dachs und Adler, das andere Löwe und Schlange. "Na toll!", Hermines Gesichtsausdruck fiel, "Also, dürfen wir mit den Slyths in einem Zelt schlafen... wer weiß, wie die stinken!" Und sie ging ins Zelt, Philli folgte ihr. Sie lächelte kopfschüttelnd über die gelegentlichen Hassausbrüche Herms. Als sie eintraten sahen sie einen großen runden Tisch, dahinter jede Menge grüne kleine Zeltchen. In der Mitte war eine Leiter und die beiden Gryffindors kletterten ein Stockwerk höher, wo auch ein Tisch und viele rote Einmannzelte standen. Sie suchten sich ihre Schlafplätze nebeneinander aus und stellten ihre Rucksäcke vor die Zelttür. Überall brannten Kerzen und Fackeln, denn es war bereits dunkel draußen. Herm sagte, während sie sich an den Tisch setzten, um etwas zu essen und zu trinken: "Weißt du, warum die uns Gryffs oben einquartiert haben? (Philli schüttelte den Kopf) Weil sie Angst haben, dass die Slyths durch den Boden brechen! Schau dir doch Crabbe, Goyle und die Bullstrode an!", dann entsann sie sich plötzlich eines glücklicheren Gedankens, "Ich hab uns beiden was mitgebracht!", meinte sie lächelnd und zog eine Flasche Rotwein aus ihrem Rucksack. Philli grinste: "Nur für uns beide?" Herm nickte, Philli fuhr lachend fort: "Oh, Hermine, da sind wir ja schon hacke, bevor die Party bei den Huffs losgeht!". Es stimmte, die Huffs hatten eine riesen Party angesagt, von der die Lehrerinnen natürlich nichts wissen sollten, aber wenn man leisen Stimmen aus Ravenclaw glauben konnte, dann waren die drei bereits selber rund wie n Buslenker und feierten ihre eigene 80er Jahre Party im kleinen Lehrerzelt. Die Feier sollte 10 Uhr anfangen und jeder sollte doch bitte etwas mitbringen. Philli hatte mit Harry zusammen zwei Flaschen Sekt organisiert und einen Stoß Plastebecher, von denen Philli jetzt auch zwei für Herm und sich holte. Herm öffnete die Flasche mittels Zauberspruch und goss ein. "Auf uns, Mione" - "Und auf die Kerle!" Sie lachten. "Wie läufts mit Ron?" - "Super, er ist total süß. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich schon seit der zweiten Klasse liebt, dass es ihm aber erst so richtig bewusst geworden ist, als ich Victor kennengelernt hatte." Nach einer Pause fragte sie: "Für wen schlägt dein Herz gerade?" Was für eine Frage! Philli wusste es selbst nicht genau. Liebte sie noch Tom? Oder war Draco bereits ihre Nummer eins? Also zuckte sie einfach nur die Schultern. Dass sie sich mit Draco auch schon mal getroffen hatte, würde sie Herm nie auf die Nase binden. Jedesmal wenn er Philli im Unterricht anschaute, meinte Herm immer ganz leise, dass der Wichser woanders hin schauen solle. Doch sie fragte: "Was hälst du eigentlich von Malfoy?" Philli senkte den Blick und fragte, wieso sie das interessiere. "Na, ich seh doch, wie du ihn immer anschaust." - "Ich finde, dass er ganz gut aussieht. Vielleicht hat er nen scheiß Charakter (wovon Philli selbst nicht überzeugt war), aber gut aussehen tut er doch, oder?" - "Ja, das weiß er aber auch selbst! Er ist ein Weiberheld. Ich sag dir, Philli, der hält nicht viel von Frauen oder Liebe. Er ist egoistisch und herrschsüchtig! Ich könnte dir auf Anhieb fünf Mädels nennen, die er schon ausgenutzt hat!" - "Wie - ausgenutzt?" Philli war verwirrt. "Na, es gibt leider noch genug unreife Tussis aus der vierten Klasse oder so, die auf seine Masche reinfallen! Anlächeln, auf dem Nimbus 2001 fliegen lassen (Philli wurde heiß, was nicht unbedingt am Wein lag) und so weiter. Wenn er sie dann endlich soweit hatte, lässt er sie fallen - und zwar nicht vom Nimbus!!" Hermine redete noch eine Weile so weiter. Philli konnte das gar nicht glauben. Herm riet ihr sich von Malfoy fernzuhalten, er meine es nicht ernst und wenn das wahr war, wollte sich Philli an Hermines Rat halten und ihn nicht mehr angucken. Doch andererseits war Herm wahnsinnig wütend auf ihn, die Gründe sind ja hinreichend bekannt. Sie könnte Draco einfach nur schlechtmachen wollen. Vielleicht hätte sich die Stimmung der beiden noch mehr verschlechtert, doch der süße Wein brachte sie bald auf andere Gedanken. Als es dreiviertel zehn war, machten sich die beiden noch ein bisschen hübsch. Sie hatten bereits am Vorabend beschlossen, im Partnerlook zu gehen. Und sie hatten sich etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht: Philli zog sich eine schlabbrige, schwarze Strickjacke an, dafür an den Beinen nur ne Hotpan und hohe Schuhe, die bis zu den Knöcheln gingen, Hermine hatte eine weite, schwarze Hüfthose an, aber dafür nur einen schwarzen BH!! In ihrer angetrunkenen Laune malten sie sich auch noch die Augen und den Mund schwarz an, die Haare ließen sie offen! Aber so wollten sie nicht hinüber gehen, also zogen sie sich noch was drüber, dann schnappten sie sich die Plastebecher, Harry hatte den Sekt. In der Zeit, in der sie sich umzogen, waren natürlich auch noch andere Gryffs gekommen, doch die hatten auch nur Augen für sich (vor allem Lavender und Parvati). Herm und Philli stiegen die Leiter hinab und durchquerten den Slythteil des Zeltes. Am Tisch saß Brandon Blair, ein Slyth, der einen Bruder in der sechsten Klasse hatte und die meiste Zeit bei dem rumhing, so dass er noch nicht groß in Aktion getreten war. Er spielte Skat mit Draco und Zabini Blaise, eine sehr maskuline Slytherin (kein Wunder, dass Draco nichts von der wollte). Brandon sagte: "Wo wollt ihr zwei schwarze Hexen denn hin?" Er hielt nicht viel von den Häusern, machte einfach nur sein Ding und ließ eigentlich keinen an sich rankommen. "Wir gehen jetzt zur Megaparty der Huffs!", meinte Herm so, als wolle sie sagen: und ihr seid nicht eingeladen! Als die beiden draußen waren, meinte Brandon zu Draco: "Gar nicht übel, die beiden, oder?!" - "Die Granger doch nicht!", sagte Draco angeekelt. "Stehst wohl auf die andere, he, Malfoy?!" Draco grinste, setzte seinen Machoblick auf und meinte nur: "Ha! Der Stich gehört mir!" Zabini schaute zu Pansy Parkinson, die in der Nähe ein Buch las, mit einem rachsüchtigen Blick an. Dass ihr Schwarm Philli mochte, war den beiden schon länger klar...  
  
Sooooo.... wie die Party nun schon turbulent beginnt, steht schon lange in meinem Rechner, doch ich will euch nicht strapazieren.... danke fürs lesen bis hierher... und jetzt noch ein schnelles Review!!! Bittäääää!!!!!!!!! Ach und wenn ihr mal was richtig trauriges lesen wollt, dann schaut euch mal "Das Bündnis" an! Ich weiß grad nicht, von wem es ist, aber es ist zur Zeit meine Lieblingsgeschichte.... 


	2. 2, aus den selben Gründen

Hallo!! Jetzt ist das 2. Kapitel von BIG FETE endlich raus -der Sequel von Philomena!  
  
Danke für die Reviews an diamonddust und Chrissi! @ Chrissi: Wie schon gesagt ist dies eine Sequel oder Fortsetzung und wenn du wissen willst, wer Philli ist, kannst du ja Philomena lesen!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Herm und Philli traten ins andere Zelt, dass wie eine Disko aussah. Stockdunkel, bis auf ein paar bunte Lampen! Die Hexen und Zauberer waren einfach mal die besten Darker der Welt! Sie küssten sich durch die Reihe ihrer Freunde, die schon da waren: Ron (der bekam von Mione natürlich mehr als ein Küsschen auf die Wange und zwar so stürmisch, dass Ron ganz perplex war), Dean, Seamus, Justin Finch-Flechley mit seiner Freundin Mandy Brocklehurst im Arm (arme Parvati - leider keine Chance!) und noch eine Menge anderer Ravs und Huffs. Die Musik war ganz schön laut, was man draußen gar nicht glaubte. Da wird wohl ein talentierter "Techniker" am Werk gewesen sein! Im Moment wurde Gothic gespielt, was den Ravenclaws am besten gefiel. Fast alle von ihnen sahen so aus wie Philli und Herm, nur noch krasser. Die Ravs waren die wahren Gothics in Hogwarts! Man kann also sehen, dass die Häuser sogar unterschiedliche Musik hörten, obwohl es da die seltensten Probleme gab. Solange jedes Haus seine Musik mal hören konnte... Gryffindor war schon sehr poppig. Dort waren die Charts sehr angesagt, aber wie gesagt: keiner hatte etwas dagegen, wenn mal Gothic gespielt wurde - war ja bis zu einem gewissen Grade auch in den Charts vertreten. Die Huffs hingen sehr an der Vergangenheit. Dort gab es viele verschiedene Gruppierungen - 70er, 80er, Hippimusik aus den 60ern, Techno aus den 90ern und so weiter! Tja und die Slyth waren mal wieder die ganz Harten! Bei denen lief nichts ohne ordentlich Krach! Aber die waren ja eh nicht eingeladen, jedenfalls war keiner von ihnen da. Die Hütte war voll! Außerdem gab es two floors! Oben gab es Essen und Trinken und die beiden Mädels fanden dort natürlich Harry, der mit einem Ravenclaw-Mädchen redete oder besser flirtete! Als er Philli sah, schloss er sie gleich stürmisch in den Arm und man merkte, dass er schon einiges getrunken hatte! Doch Philli machte das nix, sie war auch schon gut rund. Vor allem, weil ihr gleich beim Zelteingang ein Glas Whiskeycola in die Hand gedrückt wurde. "Na, wer ist denn das?", rief sie Harry ins Ohr, es war ziemlich laut. "Ich habe sie was wegen Cho Chang gefragt!", schrie Harry zurück. Dann war die Ravenclaw-Musik zu Ende und Gryffindors begann! Und auch noch das Lieblingslied von Philli und Harry! Wenn im Gryff- Gemeinschaftsraum mal wieder etwas Musik gespielt wurde, dann waren Harry und Philli die ersten, die auf den Tischen tanzten! So auch hier, die beiden sprangen die Leiter zum Dancefloor hinunter, der Tisch war weggeräumt worden und die Zelte enger zusammengeschoben, sodass eine große Tanzfläche entstanden war. Viele Gryffs waren schon dort und auch Huffs und Ravs. Philli und Harry begannen sofort ihre Kenntnisse aus der Tanzstunde von vor zwei Wochen auszuspielen. Sie tanzten den Diskofox wild mit Drehung und allem drum und dran. Die beiden feierten einfach wahnsinig gerne miteinander! Nachher zog Philli die Hose aus, die sie sich drübergezogen hatte und stand nun mit nackten Beinen da. Herm, die das sah, legte ihren provisorischen Pulli ab, Ron und Harry staunten nicht schlecht, als die beiden Mädels da standen, die eine oben, die andere unten kaum was an... Nach einiger Zeit (die beiden zogen alle Blicke auf sich) wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt und Harry fragte Philli, ob sie mit ihm tanzen wolle. Sie lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Harry hatte ihrer Meinung nach immer schöne Haare, so verstrubbelt, das stand ihm wirklich gut. Auch seine Augen waren hübsch, sie waren grün, wie sie grüner nicht sein konnten, nicht diese langweiligen Mischtöne grün-braun oder so und er hatte eine sportliche Figur. Kein Wunder, dass soviele junge Küken auf ihn standen. Ginny Weasley hatte sehr viele Freundinnen, die nur aus dem Grund mit ihr zusammen waren, weil sie so Harry Potter näher sein konnten und weil Ron, dessen bester Freund, ihr Bruder war. Harry legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und schaute ihr lächelnd in die Augen: "Du siehst gut aus heute!" - "Danke, du aber auch!" Dabei beließen sie es, Philli legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und so drehten sie sich im Kreis ohne irgendwelche speziellen Tanzschritte. Die Tanzfläche war voll von Tanzpaaren. In dem Moment kamen Draco, Brandon, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Zabini in das Huff/Rav-Zelt rein. Sie sprachen mit dem Huff, der den Eingang bewachte und er sagte ihnen, wenn sie sich unauffällig verhalten würde, könnten sie mitfeiern. Unten wäre Tanzfläche, es würde von jedem die Musik gespielt, oben ist die Versorgung. Justin rief laut mit einem höhnischen Grinsen zu ihnen: "Na, Malfoy, ich denke, du wolltest nicht zu einer dieser langweiligen Huffpartys kommen?" Der Angeredete schaute ihn nur überheblich an, als wollte er sagen: ich bin wenigstens pureblood! Philli und Harry hatten gar nicht aufgeschaut, wer reingekommen war. Doch als Draco die Tanzfläche überquerte, um in die erste Etage zu gelangen, entdeckte er die beiden Engumschlungenen. Er stürmte mit wehendem Umhang hoch und setzte sich dort in eine Ecke mit einer Flasche Korn. Draco konnte schon einiges an Alkohol vertragen, die Slythpartys waren oft, hart und dunkel. Bald war die Gryffmusik vobei und die Huffs kamen auf ihren Geschmack. Draco verleiherte die Augen, beim Klang eines 80er-Jahre-Hits. Philli war vollkommen erschöpft und wollte ein wenig Wasser trinken. Sie ging allein. Als sie die Leiter hochstieg, klatschte ihr Brandon Blair auf den Hinter! Philli schaute ihn nur wütend an und machte, dass sie hochkam. Oben drängelte sie sich durch die vielen Partygänger, um zu den Eiskübeln zu kommen. Das Selterwasser war natürlich ganz hinten! Das war eine Party und kein Kindergeburtstag. Philli war schon froh, dass es überhaupt Mineralwasser gab. Sie öffnete die Flasche ganz schnell und ein wenig Wasser spritzte heraus, doch das kam ihr jetzt ganz recht, sie war total überhitzt. Dann setzte sie die Flasche an und schaute im Raum umher. Als sie plötzlich Draco in der Ecke auf einem Stuhl sitzen sah, der sie auch noch beobachtete, verschluckte sie sich beinahe! Sie kam mit ein paar Hustern davon. Dann sagte sie: "Na!" und er antwortete: "Na!" - "Sitzt hier so allein!?", meinte Philli, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. "Tja...", Draco wollte erst auf eingechnappt tun, doch er besann sich schnell eines besseren und wollte das Gespräch fortführen, "Nette Feier, oder?!" - "Ja, ich finds geil! Wusste gar nicht, dass die Huffs so ne Partyratten sind! Hab gar nicht gesehen,wie ihr Slyths reingekommen seid!" - "Ja, uns war n bisschen langweilig drüben." - "Hättest diesen Blair echt dalassen können!" - "Wieso?" - "Ach, nur so.", Philli dachte an dessen plumpen Anmachversuch, dann sagte sie: "Ich könnt jetzt ne Zigarette vertragen!" Draco holte seine Lucky Wands heraus, Philli bedankte sich: "Vielen Dank, ich bin ne olle Schnorrerin, tut mir leid." - "Ach", Draco lächelte sie an, "Ich hab genug!" - "Stimmt. Du hast immer n volles Päckchen. Rauchst du viel?" - "Na, es geht so. Wenn ich in den Ferien oder am Wochenende zu meinen Eltern gehe, will ich nicht so abhängig sein, dass sie s merken!" - "Gesunde Einstellung!", nuschelte Philli mit der Kippe im Mund, "Was trinkst du da?" - "Ach, nur Korn." - "Ah, soviel zu gesunde Einstellung!" Die beiden lachten und Philli nahm einen großen Schluck aus Dracos Flasche. Sie quatschten noch eine Weile und nachdem Philli meinte, das Zeug sei ihr n bisschen zu stark, stand Draco auf und ging zu den Kübeln. Er schaute sich die Getränke an, die es so gab, dann hielt er eine Sektflasche hoch, Philli nickte grinsend. Er stellte sich hin und ließ souverän den Sektkorken knallen. Der Verschluss klatschte mit einem lauten Plopp an die Zeltdecke und Philli schrie kurz auf. Ein bisschen Sekt quoll über, Draco hielt die Flasche von sich weg und trank das Überquellende. Philli war in der Zeit aufgestanden und holte zwei Becher. "Sehr romantisch! Sekt aus Pappbechern!", sagte Draco lachend und Philli fragte grinsend: "Du magst es wohl romantisch?"- "Na, es läuft ja auch gerade ein schön langsames Lied!", dann nahm er sie in den Arm und so gossen sie sich laut lachend den Sekt ein. Natürlich ging die Hälfte daneben, doch Phillis Blut lief gerade so schnell durch ihren Körper, dass sie darauf nun wirklich nicht achtete. Sie waren beinahe allein hier oben, weil es ein beliebtes Lied aus den 80ern war und jeder unten mitsingen wollte ("Eisgekühlter Bomolunder" *g*). Außer ihnen waren nur noch ein paar Hungrige da und welche, die sich schon sehr früh die Kante gegeben hatten. Als Philli und Draco lachend und Sekt trinkend am Tanzen waren, hörte Philli, dass jemand die Leiter hochkam und eine Stimme sagte ziemlich lallend. "Ron, lass das. Lass den BH zu!" Es war Hermine und selbst in Phillis angetrunkenen Zustand wollte sie unter keine Umständen von ihr mit Draco gesehen werden! Draco beachtete die beiden nicht, die soeben die Leiter hochkamen, er spürte nur, wie er von Philli hinter die dunkelblauen Zelte gezerrt wurde, die auch hier oben zusammengeschoben waren. Er dachte sich: Was gehtn nun ab? Und wollte schon irgendeine anzugliche Bemerkung machen, als Philli ihre Hand auf seinen Mund legte. Dann flüsterte sie: "Draco, ich mag dich!" Ihm wurde schon ganz heiß! Was kam jetzt? Wollte sie doch nichts von Potter? "Aber ich will nicht, dass Hermine mich mit dir sieht!" Ou! Ernüchterung. Er schaute jetzt zu Ron und Herm, die gerade voll am Rumknutschen waren und sich überhaupt nicht von den Umstehenden stören ließen. Als sich Herm gegen den Tisch lehnte, wollte Draco nicht mehr hinschauen. Auch Philli war entsetzt: "Was machen die denn da? Wollen die das jetzt weiter machen?" Sie schaute mit angstvollen Augen zu den beiden in der Hoffnung, nicht entdeckt zu werden, doch Draco sah nur sie an... Er fand sie äußerst attraktiv, wie sie dasaß. Im Halbdunkel hatte sie so schöne dunkle Augen und eine hübschen Mund. Und ihr Outfit passte wirklich gut! Sie hatte schöne schlanke Beine... Er sah, dass ihr eine Haarsträhe im Gesicht klebte und strich sie ihr sanft hinter ihr Ohr. Phillis Blick senkte sich und sie lächelte. Dracos Gesicht war zum Glück noch weit entfernt, dachte sie sich. In ihrer Sektlaune würde sie es fertig bringen und ihn küssen. Sie schaute ihn also nur an und er lächelte... dann hörten sie eine laute Stimme: "Malfoy?" es war Brandon Blair in absolutem Bierrausch. Er kam die Leiter hoch und als er oben ankam, hörte man ihn sagen: "Or, iih! Habt ihr kein zu Hause? Macht das ihr hier weg kommt!" Herm und Ron hatten bereits auf dem Tisch gelegen. Insgeheim war Phillli froh, dass dieser Prolet jetzt kam. Die beiden Gryffs hörten auch tatsächlich auf, holten sich eine Flasche Sekt und mischten sich wieder unters feiernde Volk. Blair entdeckte mit seinen scharfen Slytherinaugen natürlich sofort Draco hinter dem Zelt und tönte laut umher: "Na, klasse! Heute haben anscheinend alle ne Braut, nur ich nicht!" Draco war das vor Philli ziemlich peinlich, doch das sollte noch nicht das Ende sein. Brandon röhrte weiter: "Komm, Malfoy, das is ne Scheißparty, wir gehen wieder rüber! Hab uns auch ein paar Bier organisiert!" Dann griff er nach dem sitzenden Draco und zerrte ihn hoch. Doch der wehrte sich, entriss sich ihm und schrie: "Was fällt dir ein! Ich bleibe hier, man!" Brandon war not very amused über diesen Ausbruch und er wurde richtig sauer: "Du kommst jetzt mit oder ... du kriegst eins in die Schnauze!" Dann drehte Blair Dracos Arm auf den Rücken! Philli stand auf, sie war schon die ganze Zeit wütend über diesen Ours mal leché (frz.: ungehobelter Klotz *g*). Sie schrie: "Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Arsch!" Doch der lächelte nur, drehte Dracos Arm noch ein bisschen mehr, bis dieser vor Schmerzen aufschrie und schubste Philli mit seiner freien Hand von sich weg. Philli wurde es zu viel! Sie ballte die Fäuste und obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre kleine Hand nicht im Geringsten was an der Situation ändern konnten, schlug sie Brandon mitten eins auf die Fresse! Und was soll man sagen?! Blairs Kopf wurde nach hinten geworfen, er verlor das Gleichgewicht, ließ Draco los und flog volle Kanne auf den Boden, rutschte sogar noch ein bisschen und schlug mit dem Kopf an die Wand! Philli erschreckte sich, dann half sie Draco auf, der sich die Schulter rieb. "Du hast manchmal eine Kraft, Mädchen!", sagte Draco bewundernd. Doch sie hatte nur Angst, ob Brandon jetzt bewusstlos geworden wäre. Doch der ließ gerade einen Ton von sich, setzte sich hin und rieb sich den Kopf. Philli befürchtete, er würde jetzt aufstehen und auf sie losgehen, doch als er sie sah, meinte er nur: "Hey, du hättest ne prima Slytherin abgegeben. So ne Power in der Faust. Nee, nee!" Dann stand er auf, kletterte die Leiter hinab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zelt. "Also, ich weiß ja nich, wie's dir geht, Philli, aber ich brauch jetzt erst mal nen Schnaps!", sagte Draco und Philli musste über ihn lächeln. Sie holten sich ein paar Taschenrutscher und verzogen sich wieder in ihre Ecke. 


End file.
